the imposter
by RenagadeKnight
Summary: lets see im in the dc universe with all the gear that the batz and jokerz used from the gotham city imposters game and no one knows who I am. Oh joy, its time to cause the heros and villain to go up the wall with frustration.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing**

 **Chapter: the wanderer**

You know I've been through a lot these few past years as I've hopped from one dimension to the next. First it was a world that was constantly at war then it was another world where nuclear devastation took place. on and on I've been traveling from dimension to dimension trying to get home to my own dimension. Thing is I've never been that lucky, what I mean is that every time I get close to home I get dragged away to another or am stopped by some random disaster and I felt the need to help those in need. You know what they say if you help every person along the way you'll never reach your destination.

Their partially right you know, but I still do it anyway. I do it because of my wanderlust I suppose, the very thought of these amazing and beautiful worlds that await me I can't help myself, but want to see them I suppose.

Which leads me to my current situation which is me arriving through a portal in Gotham city docks. To be more precise an empty and rundown warehouse. I quickly go outside of the warehouse and see if I can't find a fresh newspaper. fortunately to my luck in the trash cans near the warehouse there's one good and fresh looking paper still intact. _"the Gotham gazette_ " it reads along with the date and time. So, I'm in the dc universe then. I put the newspaper down and move back into the warehouse and stop to look at it more closely.

As I look around I see one thing on the wall that I recognize immediately. It's a painting of the batman on the large wall. I look around some more and discover that I'm in the same warehouse that the bats gang from Gotham city imposters use as their main hq. thing is no-ones here, it doesn't look like any bodies lived here in several years.

I check around to see if I can't get an idea of what happened here. What I find is a journal of some kind along with several weapons stockpiled on a rack. Along with many of the gadgets that the gang used in the game as well as the outfits. There's also a large safe with a few thousand dollars in it.

I open the journal and find out some interesting information from it. One I'm in Gotham, two the gang never really took off as the leader of the group and mastermind behind the whole imposters event had died from what I can tell is heart failure from using the drug that made him look like the joker. Three the man had died in a hospital and not here as the last entry from the journal details him "going to the hospital for the final time" and since I see no jokers or bats running around I can conclude this. Fourth and finally I have determined when I am in regards to the whole universe timeline as from the journal compared to the newspaper I found there's only two months' difference time wise and speaks about "robin" singularly in robin meaning Jason Todd hasn't come around yet and some of the worst villains have yet to pop their heads in.

I look around me and look at all this equipment and have exactly three choices here. One I could go find batman and convince him to help me witch by the way will be a feat on to itself. Two I can work as a mercy until I have enough money and enough contacts to build a portal home. Third and final choice I could live here for the next decade or so and go along for the ride and drive the heroes and villains up the wall.

I smile and start moving some of the equipment around and get comfortable. I find the couch which surprisingly is very comfortable, take a seat and look out into Gotham.

"option c it is then, let's just hope bats can handle a new migraine" I say as I think about all the fun I'm about to have messing with the heroes and villains of this world.

 **AN hey folks if you like this review if you any real suggestions. otherwise im going to focus more on my other storys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

 **Chapter 2 : the new henchmen aka how three fools found me**

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 **(the wander POV)**

 **(location the warehouse hideout)**

 **(time early morning)**

by the time I got the warehouse straightened out it was early morning.

During that time I began thinking of a new persona to take on while living in this world and the new secret identity I was going to take.

With all the miss mash of heroes and villains that were going to come out I need something memorable something that everyone could point and recognize.

Right now, I'm split between two names it's either the impostor or may be the evil eye bandit.

Yes, yes, I know the evil eye already been taken by that c class villain that fights Capt. Marvel, but it's still something of a kick ass name.

Speaking of which I'm going to need help as every good bad guy has henchmen and I'm going to need some henchmen.

Which means I'm going to have to go of one of two routes. Option one I train a highly skilled group of small individuals to be my henchmen each being specialized in a certain type of field and ability. Option two I just get a bunch of drones to do my work a.k.a. cannon fodder and go full Monarch on all this.

Option two is really really tempting because that means I could go full melodramatic and act like the monarch throughout all this all the while laughing my ass off. However, option one definitely has its benefits as option one makes it easier for me to control the amount of people working for me as well as save me time and money in training people as well as offer me better class of henchmen.

As I began to contemplate this I took a seat on the couch and began to guess what should I take option one or option two.

As I was thinking about this as luck would have it that my answer came from the sky. No literally as I was thinking about this as a full on car came through the damn roof and nearly crushed me as it landed in front of me destroying the coffee table.

As I was about to grab a gun to shoot whatever the hell may be coming out of the car I was interrupted by the sound of three very familiar voices. Voices that I only heard back in my childhood watching a certain TV show on Cartoon Network.

"ED, You nearly got us killed!" Screamed out from the car as out stepped a young man who stood about 5 foot, five with a medium build and had his hair done into three long spikes and was wearing blue jeans and a yellow T-shirt with a red stripe down the right.

"Hi ho silver Eddy!" Yelled out another voice as this time came out of the car a boy who stood almost 6 foot, 2 with a very large build and had a buzz cut and was wearing a long green trenchcoat with red and white striped T-shirt and blue jeans.

"I don't think Ed's reckless driving is when nearly got us killed Eddie I think it's the scam that nearly got us lynched!" Third and final voice yelled out in a slightly squeaky voice out from the car came the final occupant who stood about 5 foot 8 with a very thin build and was dressed in a ski hat white stripe down the side and was wearing a orange short sleeve T-shirt and purple shorts with the socks pulled up to his knees.

"Oh yeah well-"

the short one was about to go on before I shot out a loud whistle to stop them and caused all three of them to stop what they were doing and look back at me and as they did this they slowly began to take in their surroundings and begin to understand what just happened.

"You boys mind telling me why you crashed through my roof and destroyed my coffee table?" I asked the three with an eyebrow raised in a very annoyed tone of voice

"oh dear, I'm sorry be my friends we were running away from-" a medium-sized boy began before the short one interrupted him

"you live here, this place is a dump."

"Eddy we shouldn't insult him especially since we crashed through his roof!" The medium one began to scold his friend before I coughed and made them turn their attention back to me

"all right look I'm pretty pissed about my roof getting destroyed and I'm also pissed about the fact I'm going to have to clean it up. But I'm willing to be lenient if you three explain to me why you're here." I told the two boys?

"Wait there were three of you where's the third one?" I questioned

"guys this place is awesome!" Yelled out the larger boy as he rocketed past us on the jet pack I had stored in the armory.

immediately after that the shorter one began to chase his larger friend

"hey lumpy give me a turn!" The short one yelled out as he began to chase his larger friend which caused me to sigh and rub my eyes while the mediums size friend of theirs stayed next to me and began to apologize profusely

"ED! That isnt yours! I am so sorry about my friends we just had a long day and-"

I raised my hand to cut him off

"stop, just stop. Look just explain to me why you three came crashing through my roof okay, I'll worry about the jet pack thing later."

After saying this the medium-sized friend began to explain who exactly they are and just like I suspected their names were Ed Edd and Eddy.

From what double D is telling me he and his best friends were on the run from there hometown of peach Creek which approximately is like 50 miles away from here. As to why they were on the run it's the same reason why the show ended a.k.a. the big picture show plot.

they were currently on the run because the rest of the kids from the cul-de-sac were currently chasing them in an angry mob and were on their way to Eddy brother's house to seek safety. From what double d tells me is that Eddy's brother lives somewhere in between Gotham and Metropolis. Which back in my home world was New Jersey and New York respectively.

After the sock headed boy finished explaining to me what exactly was going on with them it more or less answered what I was pondering before they came crashing into my life.

If I could train these three to be elite henchmen then my help problems would be over. All I had to do really was protect them from the angry mob of kids that are chasing them currently.

In the background while Edd was explaining all of this ed and eddy were currently fighting over the jet pack as both of them wanted to use the thing for fun.

"As you can see our current problem is that we are now on the run from our neighbors and are trying to find somewhere to hide out." Double D explains to me as he sits next to me on the couch

"I see. Well you boys are definitely in one hell of a pickle you can't go home otherwise you get lynched by your neighbors and you're trying to make your way over to what you think is your only safe haven." I say as I scratch my chin

"so you understand what I'm saying."

"Oh yes I understand completely and after hearing your story I'm willing to offer you boys a deal." I tell the sock headed boy before i turned my attention to the other two Ed boys who were fighting over the jet pack

"OI you two get over here this involves you too and quit playing around with that thing otherwise you gonna make it-!" I yelled over to the two Ed boys before the rocket it started back up and launched itself through the hole in the roof and out into the distance.

"That, make it do that." I say plainly as I look at them with a flat stare to which they only sheepishly smile and begin to walk over

Once the two had taken seats on the couch with me and double-d, I began to explain the deal to them

"all right look from what your friend tells me you three are in alot of trouble back home and are desperate for a place to hide out and live in. So I'm going to offer you three a deal and I want you to be open-minded in what I say okay?"

The three of them looked at each other for a second before nodding

"here's my deal you three can live here with me. under the condition you help me out with my job." I tell them which causes Eddy to speak up

"and what's your job then shipping, or what are you a super villain?" He jokes as he laughs the last bit out with Ed following him while double D just looks at them with an angry stare

when I don't answer and I just give them a plain stare that immediately stops Eddy and Ed from laughing and causes their sock headed friend to adopt a panicked look

"you can't be serious you don't expect us to actually help you with committing crime's do you?" He says as he panics

"yeah, that's the deal you three be my henchmen and you can live here."

" Be serious the sock head's right were not criminals. scam artists sure, but were not criminals" Eddy said

"even then were not that good at it." Ed chips his two cents in which causes Eddy to just slap him upside the head with an angry look

"sigh look boys were not actually going to hurt anyone. were going to steal sure, but were not actually going to hurt anyone. In fact were not actually going to steal from any good ordinary people because that's too easy. so were going to steal from the bad guys and or occasionally from superheroes." I tell them which still doesn't help calm the smartest of the three

"we're not criminals and we don't want to be criminals!" He shouts aloud as his two friends nod with him

"look I hate giving ultimatums, but you three are giving me no choice here. You can either help me out and be thieves and get a place right now that you can hide out in away from any of the crazy kids that are chasing you. Or you can keep going down the road and hopefully reach your brother's house and even then, he may not even take in so the choice is yours stay or go I'm not going to stop you it's your choice." I tell them as I give an ultimatum

this causes them to stop for a bit look at each other and get off the couch. At first, I thought they were going to leave but then they get into a circle a few feet away out of earshot of me and begin arguing with each other. I can make out bits and pieces of what saying

" _-we're not-"_

" _-what other choice-"_

" _-gravy-"_

" _-but is it really-"_

" _\- yes"_

' _no-"_

as they began to discuss among themselves I begin to plan what exactly as you train them in if they join up.

It was obvious that the three had some form of meta gene as well for them to have survived the fall from their car, but what does each of them have? eh whatever ill worry about that later.

Eddy if he's anything like his TV counterpart should be clever and quick witted and have a silver tongue man would more than likely be the second in command. I suppose I could train Eddy how to be a master thief or well master sneak anyway.

Double D however he has great potential at being the tech expert and support of our group.

Ed it's obvious that he can be the muscle in the situations to come. All he needs is direction and a training program.

These three if they agreed to help me could quite possibly become the greatest henchmen ever known to man or the greatest hero or villains. Later on, im going to have to think about getting some henchbots to do some of more intense manual labor during the future heists as well.

As I was thinking this it seems that the eds have come up with a resolution as they broke from their circle and walked back over to me. It was here that Eddy stepped forward to speak for the group

"alright we've come to a decision and that is we will help you. However we do want some things in return." The shortest of the Ed boys tells me

"alright what are they?"

"One we'd like to be paid for what we do."

"Fair enough."

"Two we want our own rooms"

"easy enough just pick which one you want. The warehouse has plenty of rooms."

"Third and this is from sockhead we want to still go to school."

"That shouldn't be a problem if you three can promise that you can help me out with that. Is that it?"

"That should be it. I don't think I can think of anymore. Double D, Ed?" Eddie asked his two friends

"I think that covers it Eddy." Double D said

"right as rain Eddy." Ed replied

"all right if that's all you three are asking than yeah sure welcome to the team." I tell them

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

after the eds agreed to the deal I began the long process of getting them settled in. As well as the long ass process of getting a tarp on top of the roof so rain doesn't get in. (Yes I'm still quite pissed about that)

Ed has taken to bunking in one of the cargo container scattered about the warehouse. We've already taken the calling it the Ed cave

While double D has decided to taking up space in the main office and has begun systematically labeling everything much to both mine and Eddy's dismay.

Eddy himself has taken up sleeping in what used to be one of the larger supply closets. He's already started to decorate the room and what looked like to be in 1970 design.

for myself I've taken residence up in the armory in order to keep a closer eye on the equipment so Ed doesn't try to run off with another one of the gadgets.

Speaking of which we've already moved the wrecked car that was once Eddy's older brothers car and I begun taking apart what parts can be salvaged and what can't. The cars main body is completely scrapped at this point as it's pretty much caved in.

Same goes for the engine than the exhaust and the shocks, okay let's be serious here only the wheels were recoverable from the wreck everything else is just scrap metal. Scrap metal that I'm going to use later to plug the hole in the roof.

You know now that I think about it in the game there was a hole in the roof. Yet when I got here there wasn't a whole I guess that explains that then.

Now with all that all the way I really gotta start planning out on what to do next. With the boys here they're going to eat away faster at the funds that I already currently have. Even more so when they start going to school and I'm not going to send them to a public school. Gotham public school is just a breeding ground for trouble.

I've also yet to actually create a identity here yet so I can't even get them to school until I get that out of the way. So which means I'm going to have to go to the nearest Internet café and start hacking and creating a new ID for myself.

Honestly so far, it's going pretty well. Besides the whole hole in the roof deal, I've now got three henchmen or well partners more like it. That will help me out on the heist that I need to perform in order to start building the portal. So yeah not a bad first day.

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 **(the next day)**

 **(Gotham public library)**

 **(time midday)**

next day I got dressed in some blue jeans, sneakers, and a white T-shirt and headed off to the library. oh I also left a training plan for the eds to follow.

Mainly it was a training regiment of basic calisthenics, Push-ups, situps, pull-ups, and some running.

If these three are going to help me out on heists then they need to be in good physical condition otherwise bats will catch them and I am not looking forward to bailing them out of Arkham.

I didn't actually leave any instructions on how to train with any of the gadgets or weapons just yet. I will be around personally for that just to make sure they don't hurt themselves too bad.

Anyway, moving on I left early morning to go out and buy some food and go create a new ID for myself.

I decided against using the local Internet café as its too much in the public eye and too many people are coming and going through there. So I decide to go to the one place where most nosy people won't likely to be.

In other words, I went to the Gotham public library. The most desolate place I have ever seen in my life as there is no one here except a couple college students. Even then I think they're getting high somewhere in the back.

You see in my many adventures in jumping through the dimensional plane. I've gained the ability to hack most things whether it be a super advanced alien supercomputer or something as simple as an old IBM cathode ray tube dinosaur.

So, me hacking into the public library system to create a new ID for myself was not that hard.

For my new identity, I decided to use the name I've always been using ever since I first started jumping across the dimensions. You know despite me jumping across all the dimensions of space and time I've always had the chance to change my appearance yet I've always kept it the same.

As it stands this is my identity and cover story. My name is Jack Ryan, I stand 5 foot, 10 have a very angular face with a wide jaw with my hair short on the sides and back with my hair in a 9-to-5 haircut style from fallout 4 and I'm half Asian and half white. I was born out in Colorado to military family, both of my parents died overseas and is now currently living in Gotham as a college student.

I've already finished the work on the Ed's school profiles and having them listed underneath me as my nephews and are living with me as I am now they're only living family relative.

As I was finished up the last of the profiles I began to research exactly which heroes and villains have appeared so far and who is yet to show up.

So far Big Blue has shown his head along with the caped Crusader. Wonder woman then Green Lantern have come into the fray as well, but the Martian man Hunter is yet to be found.

Arthur Curry has yet to become Aquaman and the flash is busy running around central city.

But from what I can tell the Justice league has yet to become a thing.

As I was researching all this I felt a tap on my right shoulder. I turned my head to see who was tapping me and who I saw was not someone I was expecting to meet here as it was someone I really hoped I would not encounter yet.

Because there standing before me was un-crippled Barbara Gordon. Judging from when I've arrived and the fact that there's only one Robin running around I can safely assume that she hasn't become batgirl yet.

"Hey there, can you tell me where the history section is?" She asked me

"no not really I'm kinda new here to the city I don't really know where most things are."

"A new guy huh? So what brings you here to the library then?" Barbara questioned me as I leaned back into my chair

" _eeehhhh_ just getting her ready for college right now." I tell her

"really which college?"

"Gotham University, you?" I asked even though I knew the answer

"same. So what brings you to Gotham besides the college anyway?" She asked me. Let's hope my bull shitting abilities haven't gotten rusty since my travel

"looking for a new start really. Came to the city with my nephews. I was hoping to make a better life for them here" I tell her and wait for the reaction.

Her reaction is one of worry actually before she goes on

"a new start huh? Well I can safely say you may not find that here as Gotham has a history of destroying dreams and making them nightmares."

"Don't worry I know all about Gotham's history. And to be honest I would rather deal with a nightmare than nothing at all." I tell her

dear God, I sound old and akward I hope the eds are doing better back at base than I am right now.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **AN/hey folks thanks for reading. Please review if you have any ideas or suggestions you want to see.**


End file.
